La douleur d'un masque
by Diantha
Summary: Tony tout le monde le connais. On crois tous l'avoir cerner mais avons nous raison ou nous arrêtons nous au masque qu'il offre au monde?
1. Chapter 1

Il est 5h du matin impossible de dormir et une fic me trotte dans la tête.

Je l'ecris puis je la publie, je ne c'est pas si je fairais une suite et il doit surement avoir d'horrible faute d'orthographe mais je pense que je verrai sa plutart la je suis trop vraiment fatigué et vue que j'ai enfin écrit peut etre que j'ariverai a dormir.

Cependant c'est la premiere Fics Ncis que je publie alors j'aimerais savoir se que vous en pensez.

Bisous et merci d'avance.

**La douleur d'un masque.**

Tony se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que décidément il avait une sale tête. Avant il aurai bien était faire un peu de sport pour se remettre les idées en place et ne plus penser. Cependant après la peste le Dr Pitt l'avais prévenu il n'était pas vraiment guéri et ne le serrai peut etre jamais véritablement il fallait donc qu'il se ménage cela bien sur il avait soigneusement éviter de le dire à Gibbs.

Malheureusement pour lui cela commencer à se voir il était de plus en plus fatiguer et avez des quintes de tout importante et dans ses cas là ses poumons était en feu. Oui alors qu'il finissait de se préparer pour partir au NCIS il du s'avouait qu'il en avait marre il était fatiguer tellement fatiguer.

Fatiguer de toujours porter ce masque auquel il s'était habituait à la longue.

Il était Tony le charmeur le rigolo légèrement macho. Depuis son adolescent il avait fait en sorte que personne ne puisse le percer a jour par ce que cela faisait trop mal. C'était pour cela qu'il ne rester jamais longtemps au même endroit. Il évitait ainsi que les personnes autour de lui voit plus loin que le masque et qu'ils grattent pour voir se qu'il il y avait sous la surface et puis sa lui évitait de s'attacher et donc de souffrir.

Un rire ironique presque froid passa ses lèvres éviter de s'attacher il avait presque réussi mais un jour il avait croiser L'agent spéciale Leroy Jethro Gibbs et la il s'était fait avoir. Avec Gibbs s'était mis a fonctionner un organe qu'il penser éteint à jamais. Grâce a lui il avait trouver en Abby une amie fidèle une petite soeur avec laquelle il pouvait tout partager, en Kate une amie toute aussi fidèle mais avec laquelle il pouvait se chicaner, en Ducky un oncle oui un oncle un peu spéciale et excentrique mais toujours à l'écoute et de bon conseille et enfin dans le Bleu (désole je me souviens jamais de l'écriture de son nom) il avait trouvé un petit frère mais un petit frère qui parfois faisait un peu pièce rapporter.

Tout cela avait aujourd'hui volait en éclat. Kate était morte et Ziva l'avais remplacer, il l'aimais bien mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il avait aussi l'arriver de la nouvelle directrice Sheppard, une ancienne coéquipière de Gibbs qui avait vraisemblablement était plus qu'une équipière. Le bouquet avait était le départ de Gibbs après la mort de Kate il ne penser pas qu'il pourrait avoir plus mal Gibbs c'était charger de le détromper quand il lui avait remis sa plaque et son arme il avait bien cru que son cœur son âme était en train e lui etre arracher. Après tout cela il ce demander bien pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il s'attache cela faisait décider trop bien trop mal.

Ce n'est quand entendant un Ding de l'ascenseur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était rendu au travaille s'en même y penser. Il sortie de l'ascenseur et observa les bureaux vide a cette heure du matin en effet depuis qu'il avait pris la tête de l'équipe il était toujours en avance. Il pouvait ainsi mettre parfaitement en place son nouveau masque quand le reste de l'équipe arriverai. Le masque du Tony charmeur et rigolo avait disparu pour faire place a celui plus dur de Tony Dinnozzo chef d'équipe au NCIS et successeur de l'agent Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Combien?

-Écoute, on peut essayer autre chose…

-Je t'ai demandé combien?

-8 à 20 mois

-8 à 20 mois?

-Oui, Tony je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose mais…

-C'est bon, Brad, ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas.

-Tu vas leur annoncer où tu veux que je le fasse ?

-Non!!!! Je ne compte pas leur dire et tu ne leur diras rien non plus. Ils ne savent rien et cela doit continuer comme cela. Compris?

-Tony tu ne peux pas cacher çà, tu dois en parler. Tu n'as pas à supporter cela tout seul.

-Le secret médical Brad, le secret médical. Je refuse que tu leur dise quoi que se soit.

-Mais Tony…..

Biiiiiiiiiip biiiiiiiip biiiiiiiiiiip

-DiNozzo……oui…….d'accord j'arrive, Mme la directrice.

Brad il faut que j'y aille, on verra ça la prochaine fois d'accord?

-C'est d'accord Tony, mais fais attention et essaye de te ménager. On se revoit dans 2 jours, n'essaye même pas de trouver une excuse. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais leur dire. Tu n'as pas le droit de leur cacher.

-Brad, je passe dans 2 jours. Mais n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent.

Alors qu'il regagnait le NCIS, Tony n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

8 à 20 mois, c'étaient les prévision de Brad. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Dans 8 à 20 mois… non ne pas y penser, cela ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne méritait pas ça, ou peut être que si finalement… il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il se força donc à se concentrer sur ce que lui avait dit la directrice au téléphone. Elle avait une nouvelle à leur annoncer à tous. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Quand il arriva au bureau, il vit que la directrice avait réuni tous les membres de l'équipe. Même Ducky était sorti de sa salle d'autopsie et Abby de son labo.

Quand elle le vit arriver, Sheppard commença:

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux vous l'annoncer. Comme certains ou plutôt certaines s'en doutent déjà (en disant cela elle regarda Abby qui avait un sourire 100 000 watts et qui sautait sur place en tapant dans ses mains d'impatience) cette nouvelle concerne Gibbs et c'est une bonne nouvelle. En effet, il a décidé, et cela avec l'accord de tous ses supérieurs, de réintégrer le NCIS.

En entendant, chacun avaient réagi : Abby sauta encore plus haut que précédemment, avant de soudain stopper et de partir de son labo en disant qu'elle avait plein de choses à préparer pour son retour. Ducky se lança dans ses habituelles anecdotes et força un McGee surpris mais souriant a l'écouter. Ziva tenta de garder son habituel visage impassible mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement en sourire et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux une lueur de joie. Tony, lui, souriait, mais intérieurement une tempête faisait rage.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé il se doutait bien que c'était cette nouvelle que la directrice était si impatiente de leurs annoncer. Cependant cela n'avait rien changé au choc qu'il avait eu en l'entendant confirmer ce qu'il pressentait. Il était perdu dans ses sentiments : en même temps heureux, triste et légèrement en colère, mais plus que tout, il avait peur. Peur de le revoir après avoir mit un nom sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait, peur que Gibbs s'en rende compte et n'en soit dégoûté, peur aussi que Gibbs lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait mentir car c'était bien connu : Gibbs est comme le Père Noël, il sait si tu as été méchant et si tu lui mens.

Oui c'était ça que Tony ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive. Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait avec lui, il avait tenu et Gibbs n'avait jamais pu voir au delà de son masque car quand il s'en approchait trop, Tony arrivait toujours à détourner son attention sur une chose qui confirmerait que Tony était tel qu'il le montrait.

Cependant tout cela allait changer si on croyait aux prévisions de Brad. Il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher cela très longtemps. Il aurait déjà eu du mal entre Abby et Ziva mais si en plus Gibbs se rajoutait à la liste c'était fichu. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, il devait trouver une solution et vite.


End file.
